This project is examining the epidemiology of non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus and its complications among Hispanic and Anglo persons in two Southern Colorado counties in the San Luis Valley. It is providing a population based description of the prevalence and incidence of NIDDM and its complications, and comparison of the relationships of diabetics and CV risks.